Problem: Simplify the expression. $3q(-5q-2)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${3q}$ $ = ({3q} \times -5q) + ({3q} \times -2)$ $ = (-15q^{2}) + (-6q)$ $ = -15q^{2} - 6q$